She is My Sin
by Mrs. Atticus Finch
Summary: Belle Cavendish comes to court for the first time to find a husband. She meets and befriends Anne Boleyn, who is destined to be the next Queen of England. Soon she catches the eye of the king's new secretary. Can their love survive the turbulent reign of Henry VIII?
1. Chapter 1

Belle Cavendish stared out of the carriage in a dreamlike fashion. Her father had been recently invited to court to be ennobled as a duke as a reward for his involvement in King Henry's invasion of France. It might have helped that her father was a close friend of his majesty's, but Belle liked to think the dukedom was a reward for her papa for being so brave.

Belle is a fair maiden of 18, and still no husband. All she had was her older brother Andrew and her father. Her mother died giving birth to her, so Belle had no memories of her mother. So Belle turned to books for comfort instead. Growing up, her father encouraged her in her studies, which is a rare thing for a father to do in these times. But Belle was optimistic. She knew that someday that girls would be sawn as equals to their male counterparts. Perhaps not in her lifetime, but someday.

What Belle loved to do the most was to read, especially stories about King Arthur and the legend of Camelot. The knights in shining armor had comforted her when she thought of her mother. It is true that she had Andrew, but growing up, whenever she brought up their mother he'd turn away in anger. And she didn't want to ask papa because she knew it would upset him. Her books were the only ones that could comfort her.

As the carriage drove through the English countryside, Belle wondered what life at court was like. Andrew and papa told her all about court life, but she wanted to see for herself. Belle wanted excitement in her life. Granted quiet country life was peaceful at times, it does become a bore. Belle wanted to dance and watch jousts. She was lonely back home in Cambridge. The only friends she had were papa, Andrew, her horse Buttercup, and her cat Bess.

As she daydreamed about making friends (and possibly a future husband!), Belle felt Andrew nudging her foot with his own. "Daydreaming again, sister?" She looked up and smiled at him.

"Pray tell, dear brother. What gave me away?" Belle feigned a look of shock, acting as if she was caught stealing a piece of cornbread. Andrew smiled at her, reaching out and chucked her chin.

"Sister, I can always tell when you're daydreaming. It's not hard to tell with that smile of yours," Belle laughed.

"I can't help it brother. I'm really excited to go to court. From what you and Papa told me, court sounds very wonderful."

"It can be. If you stay away from men like Charles Brandon and women like Jane Parker."

"Andrew, watch yourself," Edward Cavendish said as he sent his son a warning look. Andrew, in return, feigned shock and hurt.

"What, father? I'm only warning Belle what court is really like. Filled with ambitious, womanizing men and gossiping harpies."

"Andrew! That's enough! I won't let you spoil Belle's chance of finding a husband." But Sir Edward's warning didn't phase neither Andrew or Belle, or was trying to stifle a laugh.

The carriage finally arrived at Whitehall around mid-day. The Cavendish's were greeted by members of the king's household. As Andrew helped her out of the carriage, Belle couldn't stop herself from staring at the intimidating stone palace. She was so caught up in the beauty, she nearly tripped down the steps.

"For heaven's sake Belle, don't make a scene," Andrew winked at Belle, hoping their father didn't think he was being serious at his wisecrack. Thankfully, their father was busy talking to one of the king's groomsmen.

"Put a cork in it, Andrew," Belle had to smirk as her older brother feigned shock, as if she cursed aloud.

"My lady! I never knew you were such a foul mouthed creature. For shame!" Andrew jokingly wagged his finger in Belle's face, who only laughed.

"Well, I did learn from the best, dear brother. And that was you." Belle could only laugh as her brother threw his hands up in the air in mock defeat. By the time they reached their father, he was done talking to the groom. "So when do we get to meet his majesty, Papa?" Sir Edward smiled at his daughter as he touched her gently.

"Soon, my darling. His majesty is busy in council, so I'm afraid you won't get to meet him until we sup. Until then, Andrew can show you around." Father and daughter shared a brief smile. "Come now, let's go to our rooms."

Belle was stunned when she entered her father's court chambers. Everything was beautifully decorated. From the gorgeous burgundy tapestries to the rich mahogany dining table. She was even more stunned when she saw her bedchamber. A magnificent canopied bed stood in the middle of the room. Without thinking, Belle ran towards the bed and belly-flopped onto the bed like a little girl. She couldn't help herself. She felt like a princess in this magnificent bed. It was true that she had a canopied bed at her home back in Cambridge, but it was not as luxurious as this. Belle jumped when she heard her brother's voice from the doorway.

"Enjoying yourself, dear sister?" Bell sat up and smiled at him.

"Very much so, dear brother. This bed makes feel like I'm royalty. Even if it's only for a little while." She sighed wistfully as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her gown. She walked towards her brother with a mischievous grin on her face. "Now, dear brother. Where should we start exploring?"


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew took Belle through almost every passage way they were allowed to go through. Belle's eyes sparkled as Andrew told her the history of Whitehall and any other interesting facts he could think of. They soon came to the great banquet hall, where members of the nobility and the like were conversing and doing business. Andrew pointed to a doorway hidden off to the upper right hand corner of the hall, past the great fireplace. "And that, dear sister, is where his majesty holds his formal audiences." He smirked as he saw his sister trying not to squeal with excitement.

"Oh, I wish we could meet him now!" Andrew laughed as he played with his sister's hair.

"Patience, sister. The king is in council. He does have a kingdom to look after." Belle stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully.

"Don't tease me brother, I know how busy it must be to be a king." Andrew chucked Belle's chin when he noticed someone walking towards them. Belle jumped slightly when her brother's became louder.

"Ah, but here's someone you can meet. Lady Anne, how lovely it is to see you again." An animated laugh caught Belle's attention as she turned to see who this 'Lady Anne' was. Granted, she had a hunch the lady was, considering the fact that the woman King Henry is leaving his wife for is also named Anne. And Belle was right. Standing right in front of her was none other than Anne Boleyn herself, dressed in a magnificent gown of purple.

"Well, Andrew Cavendish, it's about time you returned to court. And who's this? A betrothed you haven't told me about?" Andrew laughed.

"Forgive me, Lady Anne, but may I present my _sister,_ lady Belle Cavendish." Anne looked at Andrew in shock. Surely he was jesting, for these two siblings look vastly different, unlike herself and her siblings. The young woman in front of her had blonde hair, almost white up close, with piercing green eyes. This couldn't be the sister Andrew fondly spoke of every time he came to court. Nevertheless, Anne was happy she was finally meeting the sister of one of her closest friends. She gave Belle a smile as the latter curtsied.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Anne," Belle smiled at her future sovereign, who smiled back.

"Not as much as it is to meet you Lady Belle. Your brother has told me a lot about you." Belle's smile faltered. Hopefully Andrew wasn't that big of a tattle-tale.

"Hopefully good things, my lady." At this, Anne laughed, causing some people around them to look.

"I assure you, Lady Belle, that your brother has nothing but kind words for you. And please, call me Anne." Belle let out a sigh of relief, feeling better knowing that Andrew didn't reveal any of her secrets.

"Pray tell, dear brother, how are you so familiar with Lady Anne-I mean Anne, when you aren't that familiar with court?"

"I don't know if you remember, dear sister, but we grew up next to the Boleyn's in Kent. Perhaps you don't, you were only a babe before we moved to Cambridge. In fact, if I can remember correctly, your father-" Andrew glanced at Anne. "Is our godfather. Yes, I remember playing with Anne when we were children, even with her brother George and sister Mary. Speaking of which, where are they?" Before Anne could an answer, the doors leading to the king's audience chamber opened up. Council ended, and Andrew only had eyes for one person that would soon be leaving.

"Well, before your brother rudely left us, I was just going to say that George and Mary are just over there." Anne pointed to a young woman with dirty blonde hair and a tall young man with dark hair like Anne. "Do you remember George and Mary, Lady Belle? Perhaps you don't, seeing that you were only a babe and I was away at the court of Margaret of Austria and the court of Queen Claude of France."

"You've been to France, Lady Anne? I've always wanted to visit France, since that's where my mama was born."

"France is very beautiful Lady Belle, especially during the winter. George, Mary, look who finally came to court!" The elder Boleyn siblings looked at their sister and the young woman next to her. "Baby Belle has finally grown up!" The other Boleyns smiled widely, and George ran up and picked Belle up to twirl her.

"Well if it isn't ma petite chérie!" Belle let out a shriek of laughter, which made some head turn.

"George, put me down!" George put her down as requested, and turned to smile at Mary, who walked up to them.

"It seems our petite chérie grew into her name, Mary." The other Boleyn sister laughed as Belle shoved George playfully.

"Put a cork in it, George." The latter feigned offense to Belle's request.

"Such language, Mistress Cavendish! Surely your time in the country couldn't have turned you into a wild stallion!" Belle and the Boleyn siblings shared a laugh as Andrew was talking to none other than Thomas Cromwell, the king's new secretary.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mr. Cromwell. I wanted to introduce my sister-" Andrew turned to what he thought was his sister, only she wasn't there. "That is, if I can find her, Mr. Cromwell," Andrew laughed as he went off the find his sister. "Belle? Belle!" He finally found her talking to the Boleyn siblings near a set of windows. "Belle, come with me. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Belle quirked an eyebrow at her brother.

"And who is this mystery person, dear brother?" Andrew patted her arm with his free hand, guiding to where Cromwell was standing. He gestured with his arm and said, "Mr. Thomas Cromwell, dear sister. The king's secretary, who's rumored to become chancellor now that Thomas More has resigned from the post."

Belle looked to where her brother was gesturing, nearly stopping her tracks. The man her brother was gesturing to was definitely handsome with his dark curls and piercing black eyes. And was that a dimple in his chin? "Well Mr. Cromwell, now that I finally found my sister, let me introduce her. Dearest sister, this is Thomas Cromwell, the king's secretary. Mr. Cromwell, this is my sister, Miss. Belle Cavendish. This is my sister's first time at court, and I'm hoping it will be a pleasant experience."

"Mr. Cromwell," Belle gave an alluring smile to Cromwell, who could feel a lump in his throat. He had to untwist his tongue in order to form a proper sentence.

"Miss. Cavendish. I hope you enjoy your stay at court. Hopefully it will be a pleasant experience." Belle smiled at him, revealing the dimples in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mr. Cromwell. If you'd excuse us Mr. Cromwell, for I am tired from the journey. Escort me back to our chambers, brother?" Andrew nodded at his sister.

"Of course. Good day Mr. Cromwell."

"Good day Mr. Cavendish. My lady," Belle gave Cromwell one last smile before she and her brother turned their backs on him and walked away. As soon as they were gone, Cromwell made it a priority to go to his chambers. As quickly as possible.

 **Cromwell POV**

Oh, she was definitely beautiful, Lady Cavendish. As soon as Cromwell entered his rooms, he slumped against his door. Her hair looked like spun gold, and her eyes shone like emeralds. Something deep inside him was starting to grow. Something that he hadn't felt since Elizabeth. Oh Elizabeth, how he missed her. Along with his daughters Grace and Anne. All who perished from the Sweat. Cromwell was very thankful he still had his only son Gregory. Cromwell promised himself he wouldn't fall for anyone after Elizabeth died or think about anyone else. But Lady Cavendish, who certainly lived up to her name, was beginning to change his mind.


	3. UPDATE

Do to the FCC's vote on net neutrality, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story because I wouldn't be able to afford to get online. So please, let's hope this get's fought in court. Goodbye for now.


End file.
